unwindfandomcom-20200223-history
All Saints' Uprising
The All Saint's Uprising was a rally held on November 1st at Washington, D.C. at the National Mall, extending from the Capitol Building to the Lincoln Memorial, much like the Teen Uprising. It was the day millions of people took a stand against unwinding. It can be said that the gathering was the culmination of all the events that occurred at just the right moments to open people's eyes against unwinding: * The Akron AWOL, Connor Lassiter, and the former AWOL and paraplegic manipulated by Proactive Citizenry, Risa Ward, continued to evade arrest and cause silent dissidence. They garnered more supporters against unwinding, though few people were still willing to speak up until... * Hayden Upchurch and his band of computer geniuses continued to broadcast Radio Free Hayden throughout the nation. Word spread and it gained more listeners as they continued to evade arrest by broadcasting from different stations. Through the podcast, he informed the public of the recent developments and updates on unwinding and urged them to take a stand against it. He was the one who called for a small uprising, setting the date months before it would be held, choosing it particularly because it was the day before Election Day. He only hoped that, even if only a few people turned up, it would help somehow and encourage others to do the same; he was not expecting that the scope of his broadcast and their influence would be as large as it was. * Lev Calder, known as the clapper who didn't clap, was shot down mercilessly at Liberty Island while clapping harmlessly onstage, displaying the tattoos of 312 names of Unwinds all over his body. When the Juvies promised to give Lev unwound parts, it caused an uproar, since Lev was protesting unwinding and should not be subjected to receiving unwound parts unwillingly. Supporters from all around volunteered their own organs and blood to save the boy, instead. * Camus Comprix, famous rewind product of Proactive Citizenry, exposed the company's wickedness and its involvement in the military's schemes, clapper cells, and various other seemingly anti-unwinding activities that only serve to continue the advocacy of unwinding. * The organ printer, called the Rifkin-Skinner Biobuilder, was successfully manufactured and publicized as a new and more humane alternative to unwinding. This was the conception of unsung hero and creator of unwinding, Janson Rheinschild, successfully brought to a good company and to the public by Grace Skinner. Aside from this, several riots and protests occurred all over the world. The government and more official authorities began to double take their stands on unwinding as investigations against Proactive Citizenry and the National Juvenile Authority were performed, and even the ChanceFolk's Tribal Council threatened to secede from union and even declare war if things were to worsen. Soon, the people assembled at Washington were at the verge of violence. To prevent a potential second Heartland War, the FBI brought Connor Lassiter and Risa Ward to Washington to address and placate the crowd. To help with this, they had Connor announce that the President vetoed the recently passed Parental Override bill and call on the legislature to place a moratorium on unwinding and to shutter the Chop Shops of all harvest camps. Connor went on to speak and galvanize the people to hold their ground against unwinding without resorting to acts of violence or war but by fighting these forces by standing together. de:Allerheiligen-Aufstand Category:Events